Vacation It Up!
by 787 fan for vida
Summary: Deuce gets the gang tickets to Paris for winter break. Secrets will unfold, and friendships might be broken. In the end will it all work out, or stay a jumbled mess? CeCe/Ty and Rocky/Deuce. I changed the plot a bit so Chapter 1 and 2 are a bit different
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I changed this chapter and chapter two a bit. Since I never been to ****paris****, but I just got home from a crusie from ****Cozumel****. That's what imma write about! Enjoy, oh and same with chapter 2 then chapter 3 should be up some time later today (:**

* * *

><p>Flynn sat on the couch of the Jones apartment. He was flipping threw the channels when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it mom!" He yelled, even though his mother wasn't in the apartment.<p>

He opened the door to a handsome young man. He dressed in black skinnies, black and blue Nike's, a black and blue striped shirt, topped with a black jacket. "Hey little man!" He said, leaning on the door frame.

"CeCe! CeCe! CeCe! CeCe!" A young dark haired teen squeaked over excitedly. She pushed past her older brother and ran into her best friends room. "CeCe!" She bust the door open and began jumping on the bed.

"Ugh! Rocky! What do you want? It's 10:30 in the morning!" CeCe groaned, throwing a pillow at the over excited girl.

Rocky knelt down and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She squealed. The redhead sat up and hit her best friend on the leg.

"What! You ruined my dream! I hope your happy Rocky!" She yelled half asleep.

"Deuce got us all tickets for a cruise Tomorrow!" She yelled, letting out a childish giggle. "ONE WHOLE WEEK! Just the four of us! He's the best boyfriend ever! I can't wait to see were we go he told me it was a surprise!."

CeCe sighed. "A whole week, with you and your _Ducey-wucey _I doubt there's no relaxation for me." Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Your just jealous because I have an amazing boyfriend and you don't." Rocky said, lightly tapping CeCe nose with her index finger.

_Oh trust me honey I got a man and I Ain't jealous! _"Yea yes! But how'd he get enough money to buy all of us ticket." The redhead asked.

"Well his uncle-"

"Ah say no more! That boy's family is trouble. No wonder why me and him are friends." CeCe said with a devious smile.

"Yep so it's just me, you, Deuce and Ty." The redhead froze at the mention of his name, as if to keep herself from blushing.

"Oh, t-that's awesome!" She said, trying not to sound over excited. "Were going on a cruise baby!"

The brunette nodded and walked out of the room with a hug. CeCe sighed and threw herself upon her bed. Closing her eyes to daydream once more of the magnificent "Greek god". She sighed and without second thought jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Completely unaware of the presence of her best friend and her brother.

"Nice Shorts little red. I dunno how you manage to sleep like that with all this cold weather, props to you." Ty whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist. She quickly slapped his hand and looked around. Luckily Rocky was too busy talking to Deuce on the phone that she didn't see.

"Ty your sister is right there! Can you please control yourself?" CeCe nagged; worried her best friend would catch a glimpse. "Besides ill give you a kiss later when I look all pretty." A sly smile formed upon his lips.

"Good cause you look horrible now." He said, taking a pizza slice from his girlfriend's hand. CeCe gave an offended glare and he quickly pinched her cheek. "Sh little red, I gotta bounce, Rocky's almost done and I have to be at the doorway. See you later." He looked around and quickly kissed her cheek.

_Ugh having my best friends brother as a boyfriend without her knowing is A LOT of work! _She pulled out another pizza from the box and put it in the microwave. Turning her attention to her little brother. "Hey Flynny what's up?" She asked messing up his hair.

"I saw that." _Oh No _She smiled nervously and looked away.

"What did you see Flynn?" She asked. He smiled evilly.

"I saw when he kissed your cheek... What was that about?" _Crappp _Flynn saw the worried look on her face and grinned. "I think Rocky saw it too, look." He pointed toward Rocky talking with Ty, who had the same expression she had on her face.

"Flynn what can I do to keep you quiet?" He grinned wildly. "Well 50 bucks or, you get Deuce to get me a ticket with you guys!" CeCe shook her head vigorously.

"No way Flynn! I don't even have a twenty! Let alone fifty! And I'm just not sure if Deuce can get another plane ticket." CeCe said, a pouty look on her face. "Besides, I'll get you some numbers little bro." She patted his back and he hugged her lovingly.

"Don't think I'm not telling mom though." He whispered, running to his room. CeCe threw her arms in the air in desperation, and walked to her room as well plopping down on her bed.

Then there was a knock on her window and lazily got up and looked to find none other than her wonderful boyfriend. She quickly opened the window and let him in. "Hey Ty, I thought you were in my living room with Rocky!" She said as he came in and kissed her forehead.

"Well... Rocky's still here, she thinks I went to my room. But Uh, I'm right here!" He said flashing his dimples. CeCe giggled. "And I think she's catching on! We need to play it totally cool on the trip or else..." he stopped himself, thinking of all the horrible things his sister would do to him if she found out.

"CeCe!" Rocky yelled knocking on her door. "Open up I need to talk to you!" Ty's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He had no time to climb out the window so he stuffed himself under CeCe's bed.

CeCe nervously opened the door. "Hi Rocky what's up." Rocky walked around her friend, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is there something going on between you and Ty?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in a deadly manor.

"A KISS? No what are you talking about Rocky?" she paused and took a strand of the brunettes hair. "Have you done something new with your hair?"

Rocky smiled, and twirled around. "Oh yea I put in a new conditioner it smells like... Hey wait a minute what kiss? CeCe is there something you're not telling me?" Rocky wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

CeCe sighed. "Yes Rocky there is! You see, the other day in school I was filing papers and Uh I got a paper cut and Ty was there and he kissed my boo-boo." CeCe said, immaturely.

Rocky shook her head. "Well anyways, I'm gonna go pack my Uh suitcase from upstairs and I'll be right back." CeCe nodded and waited till Rocky left to sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so chapter 3 should be up before midnight enjoy**

* * *

><p>CeCe had just finished packing her bags and saying her goodbyes. Her mother gave her a tight bear hug. "Oh CeCe I'm going to miss you so much!" Her mother glared at her. "And put that fifty back in my pocket."<p>

CeCe's eyes widened. "Wow mom, you're good."

"What do you expect? I'm a cop!" She said, playfully slapping her daughter. "But be safe out their kiddo, and don't anything I wouldn't do" Georgia burst out laughing, and CeCe grinned awkwardly.

"Yea mom, I'll keep that in mind. But I got to go the flight leaves in an hour." CeCe gave her mom one last goodbye hug and headed off.

**OoOoOoO**

The Blue siblings stood in front of their mother, who was in the middle of babbling. "And Tyler watch out for your sister. And Rocky be good to your brother. And Tyler please don't bring home a French girls number, we don't have worldwide calling. And Rocky you better not do anything inappropriate. That goes for you too Tyler! And-"

"Mom! We get it!" They yelled. Their mother raised an eyebrow. "We mean... Mom... We get it." Ty said with a smile.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you guys, I mean a whole week away from my babies." she cooed, pinching their cheeks.

"Mom, we're gonna miss you too! But we got to go our flight leaves in an hour." Rocky said, grabbing her brother's hand and pointing towards the door.

"Bye mommy I love you!" Ty said immaturely. Rocky rolled her eyes and they made their way downstairs.

"CeCe!" Rocky shouted dropping her bag and running toward her best friend. "This is gonna be the bestest trip ever!" She giggled and CeCe nodded.

"Yea just leave me to carrying two bags by myself overhear. If y'all heard a scream of pain that was me." Ty complained, kicking Rocky's bag down the stairs.

"It's only one more flight big bro Nothings gonna happen." Rocky said deviously.

* * *

><p>When they got to the docking station they looked up at the giant ship before them. It came with a giant waterslide that was visible from where they stood. They all stared wide-eye and with there jaws on the floor.<p>

"This." Stared Rocky

"Is." Ty said.

"AMAZING!" Cece yelled, throwing her luggage on the floor and hugging the bushy eye browed Latino. "I love you! I love you! I love you! Deuce you're the best friend a girl could ever have!" She squeaked as she jumped up and down.

Duece smiled. "Wait till you see all we gotta go threw to get on the boat." CeCe smile dropped and he chuckled nervously.

"Let's just get this over with Deuce!' She shouted throwing her hands in the air, and walking toward the entrance door.

"Some body's moody!" TY commented chasing after CeCe. Leaving the couple to themselves.

"Forget what they said Deuce. I think this is amazing and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend this trip with." The brunette said, quickly placing a kiss on his lips. Deuce sighed and put the luggage on a cart for the luggage people.

After two escalators, a metal detector and getting their boat keys with the pictures on them the headed inside. Rocky jumped in excitement. "This place is gorgeous I mean look at all the neon lights, the fancy decorations, and oh my gosh is that a pool? Ah this place is amazing! I cant wait too see the room!" She shouted.

"About that… hope you guys don't mind it on the last floor." Deuce whispered.

"Nah its cool." Ty said.

"Yea its perfect Deucey! " Rocky said.

"WHAT? FIRST I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE JUST TO GO ON THIS STUPID SHIP AND NOW I HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY TO THE LAST FLOOR JUST TO GO TO MY ROOM?" CeCe screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"All the food you eat is free CeCe." Deuce said plainly.

"Ooooh food, count me in!"

* * *

><p>After going down five flight of stairs and walking to the other end of the ship, they opened the door to find the smallest room all of them had ever seen. Only one bed (or so they thought.) A small TV and a bathroom.<p>

"I call bunking with Rocky!" the redhead called, looking for something in her huge carry-on. Deuce sighed. "Since there's only one bed"

"CeCe I was kind of thinking that maybe Rocky wanted to bunk with me." Deuce said. At first CeCe questioned it but remembering they were boyfriend/girlfriend she let them have it their way. "Besides These!" He said pointing to a huge rectangle in the wall. "Are pull out beds, that's why these. "He pointed to two ladders. "Are here."

"OOOOOOHH" Ty and CeCe said simultaneously

"Well when can we go out to eat" CeCe asked, eager to leave the dump they were staying at. Rocky and Deuce looked at each other and smiled nervously. "Let me guess, you booked her a dinner and your gonna leave me alone with this loser?"

"Um yea?" Deuce said, placing a hand on the back of his head. Rocky grabbed his free hand and smiled the awkward smile he was gonna do.

"Ugh! Fine! Bring me back left over! Imma see if I can find something to do around this fancy boat." CeCe responded sarcastically.

"Well um... Bye!" Rocky said, grabbing her purse, and her boyfriend, and carefully walking out the door.

CeCe and Ty let out a long sigh. "Oh my gosh! I thought they'd never leave." The red head huffed as she scooted closer to her boyfriend. "You know our innocent just friends thing can't go on forever." She whispered seductively, making small circles with her finger on his chest.

"I know. This sucks! But it's for the best babe. Just a week, and besides when they leave, we do to! Come on!" Ty said, quickly kissing his girlfriend.

"Ahhh I missed that feeling." CeCe said, her thoughts slipping threw her mouth. Ty chuckled. "And where are we going?" She asked.

"You see my diva, you'll see." He kissed her forehead and led her out the small doo**r.  
><strong>


	3. My last goodbye to my fans

Okay to all my loyal fans. I know you guys have been waiting for me to update in forever but I just can't anymore. I have to get a job and babysitt my neice and my parents might get divored and a whole bunch more personal things. I'm sorry but now I can't continue.I have too much on my plate and I can't fit in my writing free time. This is updated in all my stories and of you want to rake over one comment or PM me. First come first serve. Sorry for the huge inconvineance (if I spelt that right I dunno cause I'm on my iPod) and well I just can't anymore... Sorry 


End file.
